


Indecision

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Destiny tries to make the right decision, on her own.





	Indecision

**Indecision**  
  
She swallowed hard, hanging up the phone and trying to dismiss the pleas of a mourning mother.  
  
Her wants and needs led her to that seat; however, one phone call twisted everything into knots.  
  
Her love for Matthew in direct opposition with her need to live the life she always planned; comfort for a wounded family facing off against her preparedness to be a parent; Matthew telling her to trust him while Shaun cursed him in the next breath echoing through her mind.  
  
Destiny look down, painfully certain of only one thing,  _I don’t know how to be your mama._


End file.
